


Раз-два-три

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), vera_est



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Dancing, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: Хакс ненавидел танцы.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941835
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (G – PG-13)





	Раз-два-три

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah/pseuds/Efah)

Рен слишком сильно сжал его руку, чем заставил Хакса поморщиться. Но хотя бы не встал ему на ногу, что было уже хорошо. Они медленно кружились по залу под старинную мелодию, которая существовала тысячелетиями, такая же древняя, как сама жизнь. Хаксу казалось, что она никогда не кончится и ему придется провести вот так вечность. Рен был слишком близко, отчего Хакс чувствовал себя неуютно, но вырваться не было никакой возможности: нужно было считать шаги, следить, чтобы Рен не запутался в собственных ногах, не замешкался. А самое главное, чтобы Верховный лидер вдруг не вышел из себя, раздосадованный собственной неуклюжестью, и не устроил бойню посреди бального зала. Иначе дипломатическая миссия полетит псу под хвост. А Хаксу стоило больших усилий наладить хоть какие-то связи с этой планетой и её упрямым правителем. Конечно, можно было сровнять тут всё с землей, а на руинах построить что-то новое, но сеять бессмысленный хаос было не в характере Хакса. Он ценил последовательность, выдержанность и порядок. Последнее — больше всего.

Поэтому и согласился на бескомпромиссное предложение Рена стать его партнёром по танцам. Раз дипломатия требовала соблюдения нелепых ритуалов, значит, не одному Рену от этого страдать. Хотя это было и не предложение вовсе, а прямой приказ, но, приложив усилия, можно было его обойти. Но если быть честным, Хакс испытывал садистское удовольствие, наблюдая за перекошенным от гнева и напряжения лицом Рена, когда тот пытался выучить простые танцевальные шаги. Так что Хакс милостиво согласился, не упуская возможности безнаказанно язвить:

— Это не сложнее, чем размахивать световым мечом. Уверен, у вас всё получится, Верховный лидер.

Правда, веселился Хакс недолго: ровно до того момента, пока не оказался в руках Рена. Вот тут вся легкость улетучилась. На поверхность тут же выбрались чувства, которые он позволял себе испытывать только в спальне: возбуждение, похоть. Рен был большим, сильным, с огромными руками, которые обжигали даже сквозь форму. Рен слишком приближался к нему, держал крепко, дышал в шею. Невольно Хакс чувствовал себя добычей, чем веселил уже Рена.

—Вот, значит, каким вы меня видите, гранд-маршал. 

Хакс становился пунцовым, но запрещал себе поддаваться на провокацию. Пытался не чувствовать тепло, разливающееся внизу живота. И, стиснув зубы, продолжал вальсировать, позволяя Рену вести. Раз за разом, день за днем. Пока у них не стало получаться что-то более или менее сносное. Так вот они и оказались среди кружащихся по залу пар. Волосы Рена упали ему на лицо и, улучив возможность, Хакс быстро заправил непослушные пряди и поспешно отдернул руку, словно обжёгся.

— Я не кусаюсь. Если меня как следует об этот не попросить, — усмехнулся Рен, проходясь пальцами по спине партнера снизу вверх, вызывая предательские мурашки. 

— Не собирался делать ничего подобного.

— Точно? Мне казалось иначе.

В это время музыка смолкла, давая возможность танцующим поменяться партнёрами. Рядом с Хаксом тут же нарисовался коренастый светловолосый мужчина, который учтиво склонил голову, спрашивая у Рена позволения позаимствовать его партнера. Естественно, он его не получил. Рен сжал губы в тонкую линию и так глянул на наглеца, что того тут же словно ветром сдуло.

— Я думал, что мы здесь, чтобы налаживать связи? — вздёрнул бровь Хакс, позволяя Рену вновь увлечь себя.

— Уверен, что впечатление мы уже произвели. А связи будем налаживать позже. Как только вернемся на корабль.

Поймав взгляд Рена, Хакс довольно улыбнулся: танцы он ненавидел, но десерт его вполне устраивал.


End file.
